Turn Back Time
by Angel or Gargoyle
Summary: Modern/Magical AU. Fate plays with Christine. After her 18th Birthday, she noticed the ring from her father glimmer. Being the curious one, she touched it and surprised at what happened. Something magical she always wanted to come true happened. Could she change the story like the way she wanted it to be? Could she return or be trapped in his world? Forever?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there, fellas! I was inspired by **thatweirdtheatrekid** 's style of writing. So, I'm gonna try to imitate/copy/(whatsoever) her style of writing. I'm very sorry for my readers of my first story. I made so many promises, yet I break all of them. Very, very sorry. But don't worry, I won't leave that one. I just lost my inspiration due to my school works, performances, projects, and practices. My high school Life is... shit.

I know! I need to finish my school for my future. But honestly, I don't know what I wanted to be. I'm lost. That's why I joined so many clubs in my school and I'll see where I can spread my wings, but my schedule was a mess, too. Contradictions.

The last club I joined was the school choir. The consequences for not attending on our club practices was 'not letting anyone who didn't practiced with us to perform on school programs, even if you knew the song, you're not allowed to perform'. But the schedule of my practices is conquering my Advance Mathematics subject and my 'Arnis' practice. So... yah. I'm fucked up.

Okay, enough of me rambling about my stupid life. This will be my first phan-fic. I wanna remind those 'die hard phans' that I won't considered myself as a phan. I love POTO/LND, E/C pairing, using Erik as the real name of Phantom (Erik Destler, actually). I hate Raoul. But I, truly, knew very little about the other versions like Kay's, Leroux's, etc, etc. I don't even know what version of POTO does Nadir Khan appeared. I visualized Rierra for portraying my E/C. I seldom visualized Gemmy, either I was forced to do or my mind said the description was fit for them.

For my future LND phan-fic, I like to use Rierra, of course, as E/C. But about the trio, Squelch, Gangle, Fleck, I like to imagine the actors (I forgot their names, sorry) from the 2012 movie version of LND.

Again, I will not promise the number of chapters. I'll just let my mind control this story. I will not promise you, to all of you, anything. Time where I can or can't update, anything.

Oh God, I'm rambling again.

Okay, let's go!

...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTO/LND. ONLY THE OC's AND OTHER STUFFS YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH.**

...

 **Turn Back Time**

Prologue

There, on a corner of the room, was a girl who's always believing. Believing in magic, dreams, destiny, fate, God. Everything that science can't explain. She lives in fantasy, for that's the only place where she can do everything. Fly, beat a monster bigger than you, cast a magic spell, and predict everything.

But that's also the reason why she don't have a lot of friends.

They thought she's crazy. Odd. Alien. They hate her. Her, for believing such things like ghosts, fairies, and ogres. They're too realistic. They believe in every scientific explanations.

But she shrugged it off. Yet, a part of her was telling her to believe them. To let go of that childish antics. Live in reality. To embrace the truth.

That fantasy is a lie.

She didn't want to. She knew that she's matured enough to face the world while believing in Fantasy. To live with it.

She's Christine Daae. 17, turning 18 on October 22, which is two weeks left. She got a wide chocolate-brown eyes, a perfect bow of lips, pointed nose, a pale complexion, and curly dark-brown hair up to her hips. She's your typical school girl, not too fat, not too thin, not too short, not too tall. Average. With light freckles scattered on both of her rosy cheeks, she's an almost-perfect representation of an Angel, plus her angelic voice, both in singing and talking.

She's a bookworm. She likes History of the World and anything about fiction, just give it to her, she'll appreciate it. Dancing, she can do it but she's not very good at it. Waltz, that's the only dance she mastered. She loves to cook, especially on special occasions like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthdays, and New Year. But since she just live alone, with Meg and her pet, Athena, her Siamese cat, had a white fur but its face, ears, feet, and the tip of its tail was covered in black fur, she just cook only for them. Exception is when Meg's boyfriend, Johann Marcus Laurent, and/or her mother, Antoniette Giry, were present at their dorm.

She and Meg, her only best friend, love movies. They both love to pair movie characters, not to mention male-to-male pairings, because that's their forte. On believing, fantasizing everything. Their favorite genres are romance, especially dark romance, comedy, musical, and drama.

Just like any other girl, Christine is a fan. A 'phan', rather.

Phantom of the Opera. She love it very much. Every version, she watched/read it almost a hundred times. She love the Phantom very much, that if he's true, she's willing to give herself to him. She still have that control on herself about men, but the Phantom is another case. She believe that she's the resurrected version of Christine Daae, because, duh, she's the splitting image of her! Exception is she's born in France while her idol was born in Sweden.

Her father, Gustave Daae, was a certified Swedish. Her mother, Marie Roche, was half-British, half-French. But her French side was dominant because she was born and raised in France. In France, they met, studied college together, made their own family, married, and both died. Her mother died giving birth to her, that's why she's a little boyish. Her father died after her 7th Birthday because of stroke. Good thing Antoniette was a friend of her mother, and heard the news about the oprhaned Christine. She was then sent on her wing and treated her as her own.

She knew that her name, family history, and appearances are not just a coincidence. Destiny. She knew that there's a Phantom for her. That their love story will finally continue and, hopefully, bring justice to Erik, the Phantom. She hope that there's an Erik Destler on this world. That he'll meet her anytime soon. Meeting him in her school was impossible, because she knew every person's face in that campus, every teaching and non-teaching personnel, every student. None. No Erik Destler.

"Christine!" someone called, shaking her off from her train of thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Meg. What is it?" she asked quietly, not wanting to catch the attention of their professor.

"I was asking you about the answer on number five, test three!" Meg exclaimed quietly.

She giggled, knowing that History is Meg's weak point. She studied the question first. Finally, she got the best answer and give it to Meg.

A tongue stucking out upwards means A, a finger drum-roll means B, a pout means C, and a slap on her wrist means D.

Christine slap her wrist, drawing attention of the professor. She froze, as she heard her full name.

"Christine Rose Roche Daae!"

"Yes, sir?" she asked innocently, though fear of being caught was present on her feet, shuffling uncontrollably.

"Silence." the professor said. Gaze with a hint of suspicion was burning to her.

She bowed her head, silently cursing herself for slapping her wrist too hard.

It hurts, she thought. She rubbed her wrist absentmindedly while studying the questionnaire.

"Sorry." she heard Meg's whisper.

She needed inspiration. She needed an ounce of Phantom, her father, her mother, anyone that inspires her to do such things. To continue in life. Good thing, she wear her father's ring, a gold ring. That ring was a family's, not his wedding ring. His wedding ring was buried with him, he just wrote on his last will that the family's ring must be passed on her. That's the only treasure that was left on the Daae family.

She kissed the golden band, and say a little prayer for her father and mother. After saying her prayer, she continued to her test.

Time to work.

...

"Christine, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think that Prof. Fouché will caught you! I thought our 'sign-language' will be the most clever, stealthiest thing! Oh, God. I'm so sorry!" Meg rambled.

"Meg, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine? Prof. Fouché didn't even revealed our 'most clever, stealthiest sign-language'" Christine said.

The girls burst into giggles. Giggles turn to laughters. Until...

"Hey! Have some respect! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry, Monsiuer Baschet!" they both exclaimed.

"I guess we can call it a night?" Christine asked.

Meg yawned, and nodded. Mumbling a goodnight to her friend, she climbed up to their double-decked bed and dived into her soft pillows.

Christine giggled. Knowing that her friend is as exhausted as she is. This school year will be their last, and they can finally graduate. Final semester is coming up, so do those hellish theses. She finally felt the shroud of sleep encasing her tired body. Before she dive into her pillows, she said a silent, short prayer. After that, she let the void consume her, drifting off to sleep.

On the corner of a room, a faint glimmer of golden light was emitted. Athena noticed it, meowing at the glimmer. But the Siamese shrugged it off, letting itself to drift off to sleep, too.

Suddenly, a shadow passed through the window. The glimmer grew stronger, and the wind was whispering something. The breeze blew through Christine's ear. It whispered something to her.

"Christine..."

The golden glimmer was gone when Christine opened her sleepy eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice husky because of her sleep induced state.

No answer.

She shrugged it off and drifted to sleep again, not minding the whisper.

Then, the glimmer of gold light from her father's ring shine again.

"Christine..." the voice whispered to the room again.

...

A/N: A few changes about the ring. I am very bad at describing something, like ring, dresses, and such. So I just go with a simple gold ring. Sorry for the late change.


	2. A Daily Dosage of Phantom

A/N: Hey! Chapter 1 is up! Hope you like it... I'm going to use a lyrics of 'Point of No Return', and I guess it's alright to use as long as I have disclaimer, right? Right.

On to the show!

...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTO/LND. ONLY THE OC's AND OTHER STUFFS YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH.**

...

 **Turn Back Time**

Chapter 1: A Daily Dosage of Phantom

She woke up from a dream. Strange dream. Yet, she loved it. Her dream was about her Phantom, of course. She was on the dressing room and he was beckoning her through that mirror. She was hypnotized by his voice. Too good to be true. She remembered that when she placed her hands on his, he lead her down to his house. She was frigthened, not because of him, but because of the darkness.

"Angel, I'm scared." she remembered saying it to him.

"Fear not, my child. I'll be here to guard you, guide you." his angelic voice said.

She blushed from that dream. Seems like she experienced it on reality. If that was true, she can die right there, right now, as a happy woman. She giggled and squirm in her pillow, hugging it tightly and kissing it. Her Erik.

Her human-sized pillow was encased with The Phantom imprinted on the pillow case.

"Christine..." Meg grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Christine said, happiness was still there on her tone, making her apology a little less sincere.

"Let me guess, you dreamt about him, again?" her friend said, muffled for her face was burried in her pillow.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, loud enough to disturb only her friend from her struggle to get back to sleep.

The alarm suddenly rang, making both girls jumped in surprise.

"This is amazing. We beat the clock!" Christine announced playfully.

They both fell into a fit of laughter, trying too hard not to disturb other occupants of the building. Meg climbed down from her bed with shaky legs, and almost falling to the ground while trying to land her feet on the last footing of the stair. But because of Christine's shoulder, she's safe, yet her friend's shoulder isn't.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

Christine swat Meg's forearm playfully and stick out her tongue, childish antics never dies. They freshen up theirselves first before straightening up their own beds. After their finished that, they both grabbed their combs and seated on their own vanity. Christine doing an updo while Meg simply braiding her blond hair.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked while pinning the last pin on her updo.

"The usual. Eggs and Bacons." Meg replied.

"No coffee or French toast? Anything?"

"Nah. I'll just go with milk."

"Okay."

Christine stood up, walking to their small kitchen and prepared her tools. She opened the fridge, grab two eggs and the tupperware where bacons rest.

"Scrambled or Semi-side up?" she asked, loud enough for Meg to hear across the kitchen.

"Scrambled, please."

"Right away, Madame." she ended, chuckling while breaking the eggs and adding some chives and pepper.

Before she beat the eggs and set up the pan, she opened her phone, stumbled to her music player, and played her favorite song, 'Point of No Return'.

"You never get tired of it, do you?" Meg asked, popping her head on the kitchen door, stopping from her cleaning the mess they made for the week.

"Of course not! I won't live if I didn't take my daily dosage of Phantom. I need it like oxygen." she replied while turning up the stove and beating the eggs to perfection.

Meg shrugged it off and continue to her work, letting the seductive music flow through the little home they had.

As the Aminta part came to a start, Christine suddenly found herself singing-a-long with it.

You have brought me,

To that moments where words run dry.

To that moment where speech disappears into silence.

Silence.

I have come here.

Hardly knowing the reason why.

In my mind I've already imagined,

Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent.

Now I am here with you, no second thoughts.

I've decided.

Decided.

Past the point of no return.

No going back now.

Our passion-play has now atlast begun.

Past all thought of 'right' or 'wrong'.

One final question.

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom.

When will the flames atlast consume us?

Past the point of no return.

The final treshold.

The bridge is crossed, so stand and eatch it burn.

We've passed the point of no return...

Meg was entranced. She knew about Christine's voice, and her voice didn't affect her too much. Except now. Her voice was so angellic, soft and rich and powerful. Good thing she was enrolled on a voice lesson since a kid, that's why she had that voice, thanks to her father's like in music.

The spell was broken when...

The bacon was burned.

Christine shrieked, forgetting that she had a bacon on the pan, currently on fire, because of her singing. And when she started singing, it seems like everything disappears, gone and forgotten.

"Christine!" Meg came to the rescue, but she's to late because Christine already solved the problem.

"I'm so sorry, Meg. I forgot I was cooking the bacon."

"It's alright. But what happened really? What's the cause of you, burning the bacon, for the first time? First. Time."

Christine blushed, she had to admit what she did, and she's slightly embarassed at herself for doing it.

"I did this while singing the last chorus"

Then Christine started to demonstrate. She moved to the fridge, chin up, breast out. She then turned her back on the fridge, and hold the invisible 'Erik's' face, just like Emmy Rossum did on the movie.

Meg burst out laughing. Christine joined her afterwards. After the incident, Christine and Meg eat peacefully, finally replacing the burnt bacon, while talking about Christine's stupidity.

...

"What are you two watching?"

"Johann!"

A visitor. Meg's boyfriend. Johann Marcus.

Johann Marcus Laurent, 21, is a half-British, half-French guy. His father was French, while his mother is British. He's more British in his looks, manners, accent, and choice of language. Though he can speak French fluently, his accent betrayed him. He's more French when it comes to love, because of his father's influence, he's raised and taught to be a Frenchman. A French lover. Perfect blend for Meg's liking. They lived in London, but when his mother died because of a car accident, and he was just 15 years old back then, his father decided to flew back to his home in France. He's tall, lean but muscular because of his training in kick-boxing. He's blond, coiffed neatly, and his eyes was blue with a shade of green. He's a gentleman. He's now working on a bank, because his career in UFC is not that good. He's still an amateur, so he worked for his own while training for his sport.

Meg embraced her fiancé, and kissed him. A long kiss which makes Christine wince.

"Go get a room." Christine said.

Johann and Meg break the kiss. He wore a red face, embarrassed at Christine, while Meg a swollen lips. Christine laughed at that.

"What's so funny, Chrissy?"

"Your lips was like stung by a bee." Christine said between her laughter.

Meg blushed, and Johann rubbed the back of his neck while blushing harder on the process.

The couple seated beside Christine, going back to the movie.

"Hmm. Phantom of the Opera? A wonderful movie."

He said while grabbing fries from Meg.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Just a few! Let me me have some!"

"No! Give it back! GIVE! IT! BACK!"

Christine didn't mind them. She's engrossed on the scene, the Red Death's arrival. She swoon when Christine, on the movie, walked towards her teacher, reimagining the scene.

If only there's a phantom for me. But he's only in my dreams. Even if he's just in my wildest dreams, I still want him to be mine, forever.

The couple stopped from arguing about the stolen fries because Johann finally eaten the fries on his hand, using his height as an advantage.

"You're going to buy me a new!" Meg whimpered, stomping her feet on the ground like a kid.

Johann lean forward and kissed Meg on the lips, French kiss, as always.

"Of course, my darling. But not now, let us finish the movie first. Then, I'll buy an extra large fries, if you want." he said lovingly to Meg, breaking the kiss, but not the eye contact and the closeness of their lips.

She kissed him one last time before turning back to the movie.

"What?! The Red Death's arrival was finished?!" Meg exclaimed.

"Of course. You both are too busy making love. While I'm here, too busy on swooning over my Phantom." Christine said with a dreamy eyes.

"I thought you watched it already?" Johann joined.

"Yes. But I need my daily dosage of my Phantom."

"So singing while imagining our fridge as Erik isn't enough?" Meg asked, with a devilish grin on her face.

"Meg!"

"What?" Johann asked.

Then Meg told her boyfriend about Christine's antics, more like stupidity, while cooking their breakfast lately.

Christined blushed, embarassed. She continue to watch the movie while trying too hard not to listen on Meg's story with too much exaggeration.

Deep inside, she longed for him. Him. The Phantom. Erik Destler. She still wondered if there's a guy like him. She's hoping. She frowned, feeling a little bit awkward on Meg and Johann's bonding.

She once fall in love on someone. Back when she's a freshman on Highschool, a guy named Raoul was her crush. She was then noticed by that guy, and formed a friendship. Friendship turned into a relationship, or must she say, 'Realtionshit'.

When they become in a 'relationshit', she noticed his change of attitude. The gentleman she knew became a pervert. A womanizer. He only loved her because of her body. She almost lost her virginity on the night when he was drunk, but she managed to defend herself. That's when she decided to break him off. He agreed willingly, saying that there's a lot of girls who's anticipating for his attention, his 'love'.

She can still remembered that time. That time when she had enough. Enough of childish dreams about prince charming.

... *Flashback* ...

It was his Birthday. Of course, being the loving, supportive, and understanding girlfriend she was, she joined him with his friends, for there will be other girls, too.

She wear a pale blue blouse, with matching knee-length skirt, and a blue two-inched high heels. Just for his liking. For his satisfactions.

As soon as she was there, on the table with his drunk friends, she felt out of place... uncomfortable.

She decided to linger on the corner of the room, stifling her coughs because of them, puffing cigarettes, just to not anger him. She knew he's drunk, so she better not to counterpart him. Or she'll face the worst side of Raoul.

At first, she didn't mind it. Him, being temperamental and being a drunkard. She almost lost all her self-control for him when she discovered he's cheating on her. She caught him once, with Janine, her worst enemy, for she always bully her since her elementary days, even in her high school life. Good thing, that Janine girl didn't study in the same university where she currently studying. But he persuade her with sweet words of lie.

After his friend's departure from his home, he stumbled back in bed.

She know that she's his girlfriend, but not her maid. Sighing, she cleaned up the mess they made, and washed all the plates and glasses they used. After throwing the garbage, she decided to go in the bathroom.

She already pulled down her undergarments when Raoul, drunked, entered.

"RAOUL!" Christine shrieked. She tried to cover herself with the curtain that seperated the tub and the rest of the bathroom.

He smirked, and she shivered. Something's going to happen, and that's going to be verry messy, and sticky.

"Raoul, please! Get out!" she pleaded, but he object.

"Why, Christine? Don't be shy. I won't hurt you, I promise. Besides, we're going to enjoy this," he stopped for a while while grazing his hungry eyes across her poorly covered body. "moment of pleasure. Just relax, and give in."

"Raoul, I'm barely fifteen! It's against the law! Please! You're drunk! I don't like—"

Smack.

A red handprint was plastered on her cheek, and it was burning. She gasped, letting his other hand, who was currently holding the curtain, hold the burning cheek, while her other hand instantly clutched in her chest.

"You ungrateful bitch! You're mine! You don't like me, huh? Then I'll just prove it to you so that you will hate me." Raoul said between his gritted teeth.

He charged, grabbing her wrists, turning her sideways, and crashed her in the wall, knocking her head in the process. He kossed her violently, and she tried her best not to let her fear overcame her.

But it seems her body will going to give up in his brutal force.

He gripped her left breast, making her scream in pain. He nibbled her neck, down to her collar bone, and licked her nipple.

She cried, not wanting this temptation to win her.

He suddenly bit her nipple making her cry in agony, again.

"Mhm. Fresh. Beautiful. Perfect."

He murmured and murmured, while brushing his knee between her thighs, reaching up to her womanhood.

Suddenly, an unknown strength was given to her. She bumped her head to his, making him stumbled backwards and releasing her wrist, and making herself dizzy, too. But she didn't have anymore time to deal with her dizziness, and she send a knee to his bent face, breaking his nose. She send another knee on his bulge, making him cry in pain and finally sending him to the floor, nearly unconcious because of pain.

She grabbed a bath robe, her undergarments, and ran outside the room. She quickly put her panty and bra in her body, but she take time to lock atleast one clip on her bra, and put the robe around her body. She quickly grabbed her shoulder bag from the living room, and rushed outside the house, not minding that she's bare feet.

She ran and ran, letting her tears flow in the process, until she felt safe enough to stop. She glanced at her surroundings, it was her school. Her head suddenly ached, her strength was gone, and she needed rest, and her best friend's hug. She decided to take a cab there and headed home, embarrassed about her clothing, but she didn't mind.

For she almost lose her virginity on that blasted man, that Raoul de Chagny.

... *End of Flashback* ...

She now realized that if Raoul is the resurrected version of the Vicomte, she's thankful to God that she's off with him. She just can't stand Raoul, both present and past, for he's not worthy for 'Christine's' love. She deserve her Phantom.

That day, also, she decided to not fall for any guy's beauty, sometimes beauty can be decieving. She learned that lesson too late. For she almost lose her precious pearl. She promised herself not to have any romantic relationship with opposite sex, except if she knew that he's the one, her 'Angel of Music'. Even if that takes forever, she will wait for his arrival.

After the movie, she decided to take an afternoon nap, leaving Meg over Johann's watch.

"Are you sure your feeling well, Christine?" Meg asked, worried about her.

"I'm alright, I promised. Go ahead. Have some time alone with your Johann." she said.

"Goodbye, Mademoiselle." Johann said.

He's about to head for the door when Christine called him.

"Wait."

"Yes?" he asked, sensing something important because of her tone.

Gladly, Meg already headed for the door to wear her doll shoes. Now, she'll have Johann's attention without Meg's protests.

"Don't break the heart of my Meggie, do you understand?" she stated, her tone was like motherly to him.

"Of course, I do understand. I love her very much."

"I know. Just reminding you. I know the feeling of heartbreak, and I don't want my Meg to feel it."

"I assure you. She'll be my one and only woman in my life."

"Goodluck to Madame Giry then. Luckily, you passed my criteria, boy."

He chuckled on that one. Yes, he knew that Meg's the one. But he's nervous when the time has come, the time when they both needed Antoniette's blessing.

"Goodbye. Have fun, you two." Christine finally said.

"Goodbye, Christine."

Then off he go.

Christine sighed. Relieved. She can see it on his eyes, he's true to his word. He's the one for Meg. She just can't stand her 'sister' was experiencing heartbreak over a filthy jerk. But Johann is no jerk. He's a man.

She just hope that he'll be successful over Antoniette.

She finally slide the lock of their door, cleaned up of what was left of their snacks from their movie marathon, and headed to her bed. Athena purred, wanting her attention. Christine give it to her, and placed her pet beside her. She then closed her eyes, and drifted off to a dreamworld where her Erik lives.

...

A/N: Who do you think is the perfect actor for portraying Johann Marcus Laurent?

Hint: Eggs. He also appeared in 'Testament of Youth'. Though he's not French, but I wanted him to be a part of my story. :)

Hope this chapter is enough? The adventure will start soon ;). Just hang on.

Edited: So I noticed my lyrics were wrong. And some mistakes here and there. I also added some flashback from Christine's experience with Raoul. Am I too cruel to that fop? Making him a villain from the very start? Oh, well.


	3. The Ring

A/N: Okay, so the title was kinda... creepy. But I have no choice. I felt it was the best title for the chapter. Also, I have no intention on connecting this title to the movie 'The Ring', okay? We're clear about that? Good.

Now, I hope you enjoy this chappie! :)

...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTO/LND. ONLY THE OC's AND OTHER STUFFS YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH.**

...

 **Turn Back Time**

Chapter 2: The Ring

(Two weeks later)

Today is Christine's Birthday. Her eighteenth birthday. She was on the way home from her school, for she knows about Meg's surprise. Every year, Meg plans out a surprise party for her, which means she can predict already what will going to happen. Though she wanted to have a marvelous one, a masquerade birthday party, she knows that she won't have a glamorous birthday party like that, for they can't afford that much, but she's thankful because her friends and family is always present. Except for her father and mother.

Her light mood was suddenly gone. She missed them. She wanted to feel their presence.

She look down at her hand, and the ring was missing. She groaned. Now she knew why she can't feel their presence. She forgot to wear it again, for she was five minutes late on her first subject. Perhaps she left it on the tub when she was taking a quick bath. Yes, perhaps it is. She decided to head to the cemetery instead.

Upon arrival, she thread the grassy land, searching for her mother and father's grave. After reaching her destination, she kneel before the two tombstone, and prayed.

"Ma, Pa, it's my birthday. I miss you both very much. I just wanted to feel your presence. I'm sorry if I didn't visit you last month, my schedule was full. I hope you understand that. Few months, and I'm going to be the person that will make you proud. Just few more months. Pa, don't worry, I don't have any boyfriend. Yet. I'm still waiting for my Angel of Music to come. I promise, I won't follow the dangerous path, I will make you proud. Both of you. I love you."

After saying her message and her prayers for them, she started to go and meet Meg.

...

"Hello?"

No one's home. But how? She expected that Meg will be popping the party poppers and started singing off-key.

They're gone.

Why?

She roamed around their dorm. It was as silent as grave. No traces of clumsiness of Meg, or recently used kitchen appliances. Even their food stock was untouched. The room was perfectly clean.

Another Meg's idea.

Perhaps they're going to call her and pretend that an accident happened and she needed to go to that place. Perhaps they let her go insode first and surprise her from the outside. But she already checked the hallway, as silent as their room. She search for a note, none.

"Guys, I'm not playing around. I knew you have a surprise for me, Meg. Come out now!" she declared to nobody.

Still no signs of Meg, Antoniette, and Johann.

She started to panic. Where are they?

Suddenly, she felt something was trailing down her cheek. Is she crying? She grabbed a mirror, and found out that, yes, she was crying.

How could they forget her birthday? How? She didn't even dare to forget theirs and now they did this to her? How could they?!

She ran to her room, locking it, and she jumped.

Pop!

"SURPRISE!"

There they was. Madame Giry, holding the party popper, Johann, holding out the banner, and Meg, holding the cake, while wearing a... was that a red nose for clowns?!

She laughed despite her tears. Meg, always finding a way to make this surprise party a 'surprising one'.

"Christine, stop crying." Antoniette soothed.

"I knew you already knew about the surprise party, so I was so distraught about it, Chrissy, because how am I suppose to make a surprise party if you already knew it?! Good thing, I didn't use this idea on your previous birthdays, and... Surprise! I'm sorry for making you cry. Please, stop now. It's your Birthday, let's have some fun!" Meg stated.

"I-I thought you all f-forgot my b-birthday. T-thank you! Oh! H-how you made me happy!" Christine said between sobs.

They hugged Christine, soothing her and trying to cease her tears from flowing.

"You know what, your cat did something stupid." Johann stated, trying to ease her sadness.

"What is it?" Christine asked.

"She was disturbing Meg on preparing your surprise party."

"You decided to not to go to school just for my Birthday, Meg? Oh, Thank you! Thank you!" and she hug her best friend.

"So, what did my Athena caused again?"

"Trouble. It all started when Johann and Mama came to help me on making a surprise..."

...*A few moments ago*...

"Mama! Get Athena out of here! I can't finish the banner!"

Athena was walking flawlessly upon the stacks of colored paper and other art materials.

"Athena, come here. Good kitty. Come... No! NO!"

Antoniette tried to fetch the cat, yet Athena jumped off, making the colored paper scatter on the floor on the process, and landed on the shelf.

Meg groaned in frustration, picking up the colored papers.

"I swear Mama, I'm going to put that Siamese inside a cage or something that when was locked, it won't open forever!"

"Don't be cruel to the cat. Let it be, I'm going to fetch Athena, and you can be free to do that banner again. And if you did that to the cat, for sure Christine will be livid."

She groaned again, hoping that the cat will not be a trouble again.

...

"Johann!"

"What is it?"

"GET THIS CAT OFF OF THE COUNTERTOP!"

And.. Athena was napping peacefully on the countertop, near the bowl of eggs.

"Athena, come here." Johann called.

The cat opened an eye, and glared at Johann. It seems like the cat suddenly smirked, and jumped off again, emptying the bowl off eggs.

"ATHENA!" Meg exclaimed.

"Come here, kitty. Come here." Johann called again, but the cat strutted on the table.

"I'M DONE! THAT CAT MUST BE GONE!" Meg declared, abandoning her post, and chased the cat.

...

"There."

Meg sighed. Finally, the cake was done, with no trace of cat fur. And Athena was safely tucked away. Where that cat can't escape.

Suddenly, she felt something purring on her feet, and she looked down.

"Oh, for the love of..."

Her sentence was cut by her scream. Athena scratched her ankle, and ran away, but was caught by Johann.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT CAT! I DON'T CARE IF CHRISTINE WILL BE MAD AT ME!"

"Woah, easy, Meg! What happened?" Johann asked, while scooping up Athena, who was wearing a satisfied grin.

"SHE JUST DUG HER GOD DAMN CLAW ON MY ANKLE!"

"Meg! Language!" her mother said, kneeling down beside her daughter.

"IF YOU BOTH WANT TO SAVE THE LIFE OF THAT... THAT CAT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU PUT HER OUT OF MY SIGHT! BECAUSE I WILL GOING TO KILL IT, NO MATTER WHAT!"

...*Present time*...

Christine laughed, and Meg pouted while stomping her good feet on the ground, pretending to be angry.

"You know that wasn't funny, Christine. It hurts!" Meg said, indicating her bandaged ankle.

"I'm sorry!" Christine said, wiping off the tears of joy. "Now, where's my good kitty?"

"Your GOOD kitty? Christine, I..." and Meg's word was muffled by Johann's hand.

"She's in the bathroom, child. Johann put her there, and hopefully, she didn't scratch your bottles of shampoos or your tiles." Antoniette warned.

Christine walked out from the room and headed for the bathroom. She already heard scratching on the tiles, and she winced from that painful noise. After opening the door, she saw Athena scratching the tub, not the tiles.

"Athena. Come here, girl."

The cat obeyed and nudge Christine.

"You've been a bad girl to Meg, aren't you?" she asked, rubbing the cat's neck, her sensitive spot.

The cat purred, satisfied and pleased at what Christine was doing to her.

"Come now, Athena." Christine announced, standing up and held the door to let the cat go out first.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door, she switched off the light and headed to the room once more.

Inside the bathroom, a glimmer of gold was breaking the darkness. Then, a breeze was delivered with a whisper...

"Come to me; Angel of Music..."

...

The whole night was full of laughing, greetings, singing, dancing, and eating. They drank wine, yes, and Antoniette was the first to retreat, age was catching her up. Johann was still stable, slightly dizzy, as he proclaimed, but still well. Meg, already drunk, for her singing was off-key, as always. Christine didn't drink too much, but dizziness catch up to her.

Meg, slightly stumbling, struggled to stand up, and was about to announce something.

"Chrissy!" she announced and was cut by a hiccup. "Happy happy happy eighteenth birthduy to you, my dear best friend!" another hiccup. "We were so glad to have you in our lives! You're beautiful, kind, forgiving, and a funny girl. Hee hee." another hiccup. "Why don't you give us a shot at your voice? You're too good at singing! Haha! I remember that time when..." hiccup "... when you first auditioned at our high school play for 'Phantom of the Opera' and you're so excited about it, you almost sang each song from that play..." another hiccup "... all day. You become the Christine Daaé, and that time you started to believe that you're probably the resurrected version of Christine."

"How nice of you, Meg. You still remembered." Christine said, trying to put down her best friend for that will be a long speech.

Meg's speech came on and on. Touching, if she's not drunk, but she was touched because her friend remembered everything. Every special moment. Every embarrassing moment. Even one secret that they kept hidden from Antoniette, now the three of them will have to keep it. Every thing. She'll be forever grateful that she had her, and Meg got her. Like sisters.

As the time when Meg ended the very long speech, she obliged to Meg's request. To sing.

She sang the aria from the Act Three of Hannibal, or simply, 'Think of Me'. After the climax of that aria, Meg clapped while hiccuping, and Johann applauded her, too. She thanked her little audience and decided to eat her last bite of cake.

It was already eleven thirty in the evening when Johann decided to go home. Leaving a kiss on his drunk girlfriend, he leave the two ladies alone.

"Christine." Meg said. Her voice serious even in her drunk state.

"Why?"

"I'm going to..."

Christine need not to finish that sentence, and she pushed Meg into the bathroom's sink. Meg let out everything, and Christine patted her back.

Suddenly, she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Christine..."

She looked around the bathroom, and nothing was there. Only, a faint glimmer in the tub. A faint golden glimmer. She leave her post for a while to check what was it. Her curious mind was ringing.

The breeze came again, and she was entraced at the voice, more clear than a while ago.

"Come to me; Angel of Music..."

It was a man's voice.

Christine didn't seem to care. Her focus was on the ring in the tub. Her father's ring. The gold band was glimmering. She was entranced at its beauty, making her oblivious from her surroundings. She kneal closer to the tub. Her hands was outstretched to reach the ring.

The breeze whispered again to her ear.

"Christine... Christine..."

The voice went speaking her name over and over again, making her under its spell. The ring was beckoning her to touch it. And so she does.

Suddenly, her surroundings swirl. Then, a flash of images was in her eyes. Cannons, clocks in counter-clockwise movement, a house, roses, water, mist, boat, keys, piano, notes, snow, and mask.

White porcelain mask.

Christine felt weak, and fell limp.

The void consumed her.

...

A/N: Did I end it too bad for your taste? 'cause I feel bad about it.

I'm sorry for the surprise party scene. Too obvious, I think. The 'cannons', well I have no idea why did I wrote that, but I read a lot of phanpic already, and they're actually removing the war. (I have no knowledge on French History, 'cause I'm no French, and I'm too lazy to reserach, hahaha.) Oh well, I'm removing the war also, but let's just put that 'cannons' over there, okay?

Say, the war was over before the events was started.

About the surprise, they didn't touch the supplies, yes, but they bought it and used it for the plan of making Christine believe that she was forgotten. Sorry if I didn't clear it up.

Okay, Johann Marcus Laurent actor thing. I feel Taron Egerton will be the best, but it's up to you now if you want to visualize your own.

Also, The spelling of Madame Giry's first name, I like it that way. I found some author used 'Antoinette', but I want 'Antoniette'. I don't know the reason... I just like it. :)

And, I told you at the Prologue's A/N that I'll be visualizing Rierra for my E/C. But I found that I failed trying to visualize them. Even Gemmy, not passable. I want my Erik to have Gerry's version of deformity, but he'll have mismatched eyes, and he's going to be muscular. Heh. I love to mix different versions of Erik.

Just like Johann, go make yourself comfortable, ignore my description about Erik, and simply use your wild imagination. ;)

So that's it. Hope you like this. Too short, I guess?

Edited: I found some mistakes here and there... And I already change it. :)


	4. Turn Back Time

A/N: I was at war with my schedule... I'm so sorry for the delay! Though the cost of it is related to POTO (*giggles*). I was the representative for the 'Character Parade' in our section, the contest was by year level (grade level; in K-12). Phantom of the Opera, Romeo and Juliet, and other books or literature connected to their Era (Victorian? Renaissance? I forgot it). Of course, I chose POTO. I portrayed Erik, I used a make-up for the deformity, AND I WIN THE 1st PLACE. Mind you, out of 30 students. I don't like some girls who portrayed Christine in that Contest. THEY MADE HER A FIERCE GIRL (fierce posts, like a model) INSTEAD OF A SHY ONE! So... Forgive me for being late! :)

...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTO/LND. ONLY THE OC's AND OTHER STUFFS YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH.**

...

 **Turn Back Time**

Chapter 3: Turn Back Time

She felt drowsy.

Her mind was forming shapes, swirled, distorted, warped into awkward ways. Christine struggled to gain focus. But all she saw in the back of her mind was colors swirling, figures distorted, and after those burst of colors...

Nothing.

Pure darkness. The void.

She opened her eyes, feeling a bead of sweat flowing down from her forehead to her brow. Her focused still blurred, yet steady. Not like before. She closed her eyes once more and shook her head, trying to gain focus.

Surely, that was the effect of wine. Yes. Probably the effect of wine.

She closed her eyes and opened it, then her eyes widened in shock.

Where am I?!, she thought, panicked.

She was in a place, no, in a bed. Of a stranger! She remembered that Meg and herself was drunk, but didn't remember something 'going to bed' scene. She just remembered that she helped Meg on her nauseousness. Then she fell asleep. But she fell asleep in the tub, not in a bed. So whose bed is this? She scanned the room. It was different. The room was so dark, unlike hers. It was so warm in there, but she didn't remember that she opened the air-conditioner. Well, she didn't remember anything, except for that she fell asleep in the tub. After that, nothing. Complete blackout. She squinted her eyes, letting it adjust in the dark, and she saw a reddish-orange glimmer on her left peripheral vision. She turned, and saw a candle. But who will dare...

Suddenly, she was wide awake, realizing her surroundings.

She wasn't in her room, the room doesn't have a lamp, or something electrically operated. She wasn't in 21st century. She time-traveled back into the 19th century! It was very clear, the only source of light is a candle or the moonlight shining from the windows, the room was poorly ventilated, and her nightgown was covered in laces.

She heard a mumble on her side, and she pictured in the shadows a frail frame, and the silhouette yawned, finally revealing her identity.

"Christine, what happened?" the silhouette asked.

How did she knew my name?, Christine thought, and her voice was so familiar.

"I'm sorry that I wake you... Meg." Christine answered, hoping that the name she chose was right.

The silhouette fumbled something on the dressing table near her, and the candle was lit, confirming Christine's guess. She inwardly sighed.

"What happened?" Meg asked again.

"Where are we?" Christine asked.

"Seriously, Christine? We're in the dormitory." Meg stated flatly, irritated.

"I'm sorry, I dreamed of some place and I thought that I lived there." Christine excused, winced when she sounded so foolish.

"Mm. Go back to sleep. We need to wake up early for the rehearsals. Goodnight, Christine." Meg said, going back to sleep again.

Great thing that Meg didn't noticed my foolishness, she thought. Gingerly, Christine brought the blankets up to her chin. Her mind was comprehending at just what happened to her. She stared at the ceiling and her mind started to realize about what world or era she was at that moment.

Meg, beside her, was not her Meg, on her era. But 'the Meg' was the indication that she was inside the Opera Populaire, the place where her favorite story takes place. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. The Phantom, no, Erik is near! He's watching her. She smiled like a fool, her dream when she first saw the theatrical play of 'Phantom of the Opera' came true, to be in the time and place where The Phantom resides, which is the Opera Populaire. She squealed, the covered her mouth when she heard Meg's mumbling.

Erik Destler is beyond her grasp.

She will use the body of Christine from the past to communicate with her Angel of Music. She will make things right, like what she dreamed to be since she first saw the play. She will correct Christine's choice, make her Angel realize that Christine was his, and maybe, just maybe, she'll be happy living in this world.

...

"Ugh. Thank God." Meg said after she puked all the contents from her belly. She glanced around, too dark for her taste, until she found out that her hair was blocking her sight. She sweep off her hair, finally facing herself on the mirror. It was still dark. She cursed silently and trying her best to find the switch, until she managed to stumble before turning the switch on. She smiled to her little success, and face herself again in the mirror.

A little drool was flowing freely beside her mouth. She winced at the sight and quickly get rid of it. She washed her face with the water and felt much more relaxed than ever. She grabbed the towel from the rack and dried her face. She sighed as the relaxing sensation suddenly taking her over.

She then dared to glance at Christine, who was now sleeping in the tub, with a ring in her left ring finger.

Curious at what happened to her friend, who she last remembered that was so sober, she moved closer to her friend.

"Christine?" she said, gently shaking her sleeping friend.

After a few calls and shakes, Meg was beginning to panic. Her friend was not responding. What happened to her while she's puking for about... what... three minutes ago?! Deciding that Christine is not asleep, but unconscious, she called for her sleeping mother.

"Mama! Mama! Christine! She's... Help me!"

Meg rapped the door of her mother's room, while babbling about Christine's condition, unable to form a whole sentence. Not a minute has passed, Antoniette opened the door, sleep still present on her face.

"Meg, it's still late. What do you-"

"Christine!"

Sensing the panic in her daughter's voice, and thanks to her squeal, making her wide awake, she hastily got out from the room, Meg following right behind her.

Antoniette found an unconscious Christine in the tub. She rushed at her side, quickly checking her temperature, it was normal. She opened her eyes, and found that she was not responding. She pinched her forearm, nothing happened. That moment, Antoniette was frightened at Christine's condition.

"Meg! Quickly, call an ambulance now! We need to hurry!"

...

"So, the girl was traveled back in your time."

"Finally."

"And, what, exactly, is the reason about why did you want it to happen?"

"I want her to discover my fate, and see if she can change it. Because I do regret my choices. I need to change the history."

"But making that will change everything, too. Some might be good, like your personal objective. Some might be bad. And you know very well that if she didn't make it up on time, her soul will be stuck on that era, making her body die slowly."

"I know."

"Aren't you feeling guilty about it?"

"I do feel guilty. But I need to do it. For my Angel."

"It seems like you're immovable. Fine, then. One year on your era is equivalent to one month on hers. Once the sun set on the first day of December on her era, her fate will be sealed. If she succeeded, she'll be back from her body, finally changing history. If she doesn't, her body will die, and her soul will face the same fate you had, and you will be burned in Hell. Do you still want to continue it or let the girl go?"

"Yes. I agree with the conditions."

"It is agreed, then."

And the disembodied voice turned the Golden Hourglass, marking that time was running.

...

A/N: I. AM. VERY. VERY. SORRY. FOR. THE. DELAY. I joined a church choir, and we have a tradition that nine days before Christmas Eve will have a mass, for that will recall the story of Mary and the birth of Jesus and such. So, I was at our choir practice every afternoon, which is my only free time, and at the mass every night, leaving me no time to write at all!

The A/N at the top was written on November, mind you.

So, there you have it! Hope you enjoy it. And I kinda feel guilty for not adding some information about who and what is that 'Golden Hourglass' thing/scene. Whatever. I'll explain it in the next chapter(s) soon, or eventually ;).


	5. Angel of Music

A/N: Hi there! I'M SO HAPPY TODAY, SO FORGIVE ME IF I GAVE YOU A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! The reason is, that our class just watched 'Phantom of the Opera' for our next performance in English 9, 'Masquerade'! I, being the only phan in our class, ALMOST spoiled them the fun : Sorry! I just can't stop asking about their choice if they were in Christine's place, and most of them said 'RAOUL' -_- I hate them. Why they can't understand Erik?! Anyway, my other schoolmates (including my colleagues in our Glee Club) chose Erik over Raoul (yay!)

Lastly, our teacher in Glee Club ALMOST resembled Erik! No, he didn't got any deformity, but the talent, the attitude, they're almost the same!

(*Note: That A/N was written in January, and it's March now, so I'm sorry for the late update! Please don't hate me!*)

So... Let's go?

...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTO/LND. ONLY THE OC's AND OTHER STUFFS YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH.**

...

 **Turn Back Time**

Chapter 4: Angel of Music

After the ambulance came to deliver Christine to the hospital, Meg and Antoniette can't stop worrying about her. After some tests from the doctor, Christine was found out in the state of comatose. The whole class was worried about their class singer, Madame Giry didn't stop from guarding her, even when Meg was there to substitute Madame's place, and Meg was a mess. Johann came to support them, because he treated Christine like his younger sister, and take a 'leave' from his work to assist the Girys.

"What does the doctor said about her?" asked Johann, whose holding Meg's hand to comfort her.

"Comatose. He told us that it is because of her fall from the tub." Madame Giry said.

While the three was worrying about her, a woman from the outside of Christine's window was watching them. She had a long straight raven black hair, slim figure, and eyes of black. She wore a black jacket with a black shirt underneath, and a black jeans paired with her black high heels. The woman in black smiled at herself and headed to a narrow pathway nearby the hospital.

After checking her surroundings that she was completely alone, she closed her eyes, thought about her destination, and started to chant.

"J'appelle le pouvoir du temps à m'emmener d'ici à là, d'un monde de temps. Emmène-moi d'ici ... A l'endroit où je me trouve."

...

She was dreaming. She knew she must be dreaming. For she knew that her 'Angel of Music' is just a story, that the place she was seeing, was only a dream.

She was seating on a gondola, and she can hear those high notes. Until she realised, that it was her voice. She just gazed at the magnificent figure in black, tall, muscular, and wearing a white mask. She smiled as she recognised him. Erik Destler, her Angel of Music, her Phantom. Suddenly, she felt herself moving towards him.

"Christine... Christine..."

As the sexy voice of her Angel said her name, the place started to shake. Like there was an earthquake.

Christine panicked, she looked around the place to find something safe to hide unto. As her gaze landed on him, she gasped in horror. He was lifeless, face bared, his bare chest is not moving, indicating that no sign of breathing, and a ring on his hand. The ring. The ring which came from her father. She gasped again as she heard the same voice called out to her.

"Christine..."

...

"Christine! Wake up!"

As Christine was about to hit the one who disturbed her sleep, she was surprised by a sudden bang. She opened her eyes quickly, and almost fall from her bed.

"Ladies! Come now! Eat your breakfast and meet me at the stage after you wear your costumes! Faster! Faster! Meg, Christine, move!" Madame Giry barked her orders.

Christine hastily made up her bed, Meg still waiting for her friend, while Madame Giry continued her orders to the other ballerinas.

"Christine! Faster!"

"Yes, Madame!"

After Christine finished her bed, Meg pulled her to the comfort room and did her hair, while Christine washed her face. Meg started to mumble about Christine's laziness, while Christine remembered her role in that era.

She was 'Christine Daaé', the girl who was orphaned when she was seven, became Madame Giry's foster daughter and Meg's foster sister and best friend, had a secret voice teacher, her Angel of Music, but she only knew him as an 'angel' and not a human being, and secretly dreaming about her Angel being a human.

Yes, she knew she can live with that, pretend that she didn't know about his true identity, and cherish this strange occurrence on her life.

...

Christine finished practicing the ballet act on the new production of Hannibal. The girls was exhausted and they wanted a break, but Madame Giry didn't let them, telling them that they need to do it again, for Jocelyn, the newest ballerina, can't do the last part of the dance. Others complained and cursed her, but only two or three ballerinas showed Jocelyn that she can do it.

While the ballerinas are practicing, the manager, Monsieur Lefèvre, came and he was trying to announce something, but failed. Madame Giry noticed him and she started to bang her cane to the ground.

"Thank you, Madame. Ladies and gentlemen, I am very proud to all of you that everyone was doing great! Especially to our prima donna, you're voice is very angelic and sublime, La Carlotta —"

"Brava! Brava!" the hairdresser and personal maid proclaimed while Monsieur Lefèvre continued his speech.

"Is Monsieur Lefèvre deaf? Can't he hear that blasted voice of Carlotta?" Meg quietly asked to Christine, making her friend giggle.

"— and in the next week, we will have visitors in our Opera House. They're expecting that the production of this opera will be amazing, so I hope that all of you will do your best to... entertain our visitors for next week." he ended.

The whole cast, ballerinas, and stagehands alike are buzzing. They thought that the visitors will be the new managers, for there is a rumor that Lefèvre will be retiring. Others thought that the new visitors will just be a royalty, so they said to themselves that they will do their best. The girls thought that it will be a new patron, a very rich one, which was hiding his true purpose by telling the managers that he's just there to support the managers. And that true purpose is to find a mistress, so the girls was giggling in their silly thoughts. Their thoughts was interrupted by Madame Giry's cane.

"All right, everyone, back to work!" she ordered.

The ballerinas ran to their places and they posed their last position. As the music started, Meg whispered to Christine what was her prediction about who are those 'visitors'.

"I think it's just a royalty."

"Really? But I have a feeling that they're the new managers. Oh, I wonder what was Monsieur Lefèvre's reason why he wanted to quit."

"I think because of the ghost." Christine mumbled, but Meg heard it, stumbling because of fear.

"Meg! Focus!" Madame Giry said.

"Hey, don't scare me like that again! You knew that the ghost may be... wait, how do you know that it was the ghost's fault?" Meg asked.

Christine almost froze on her ground, but she found a reason as quick as lightning, thanks to her witty mind.

"I just heard other girls about the ghost being the reason of his retirement, that's all."

"Oh. All right."

And the ballet act became perfect, at last.

...

The dusk has come and the ballerinas just finished their dinner. Meg told Christine that she's going to sleep early because of exhaustion, and Christine told her friend that she's going to light a candle for her father. Meg bid her good bye and a safe trip. Christine thanked her and wished Meg a good night. Christine started to take the path leading to the mini chapel. As she was strolling through the dark hallways, she heard moaning in pleasure, making her wince. She shivered when she felt that someone was watching her. She looked up and saw no one. She thought that it was her angel, but she erased that for she shivered in fear. Someone's watching her. Not her angel.

She continued her walk and finally found the entrance in the mini chapel. She light up the candle and started a silent prayer for her father. After her prayer, she just sit there and weighed her choices. Should she go back in the dormitories or call out her angel? A few moments later, still no decision made, a voice called to her. She smiled at that sweet sensation she felt after hearing, finally, that voice.

"Christine..."

"Angel? Oh, Angel you're here!"

"Yes, child. I am here."

"Angel... I want to ask a question to you." Christine said, feeling a little stupid for the question she was about to ask.

"What is it, child?"

"Ah... Do you know what was Monsieur Lefèvre's reason on his retirement? I heard the girls that it is the ghost. But ghosts are not real right?"

Silence answered her. She was worried that her Angel leave her. But after a few seconds, the voice answered her.

"I do not know about his reason, child. About the ghost, it depends on you if you believe in them or not." the voice sweetly answered.

"Thank you, Angel."

"And now, we shall start. Start with the warm-ups, then the scales. After that, we shall practice Elissa's aria in Hannibal."

"Elissa's aria? But I thought I'm just a slave girl in Hannibal?" Christine asked, pretending that she didn't know what was happening.

"Then why did we started honing your voice into perfection if you're going to be a ballerina? I promised you that you're going to be a star, remember? And now is the time for you to shine." her Angel said calmly.

"Really, Angel? Do you think I'm ready to take the role of Elissa?" Christine asked excitedly.

"You're more than ready, child. Start now, and you shall have your rest if you do it fine."

The Angel of Music and his protégé was at peace in training Christine's voice. The night goes fine and Christine felt exhausted. Her Angel let her to rest and promised her again that she'll be the star in the Hannibal. Christine headed to her bed and started to doze off into a dream where she and Erik was living happily.

...

A/N: So that's it. I hope you all like the new chapter, even though it's very late. *giggles*

English to French Translation: (by Google Translate)

E: I call upon the power of time to take me from here to there, from a world of time. Transport me from here- To the place place inside my mind.

F: J'appelle le pouvoir du temps à m'emmener d'ici à là, d'un monde de temps. Emmène-moi d'ici ... A l'endroit où je me trouve.

Thanks to the site 'Spells of Magic' (just search spellsofmagic*dot*com). :)

I'm going to have a short rant about what happened on our 'Masquerade':

UNFAIR! She's a biased person! She wanted her advisory class to win! She did EVERYTHING to bring her advisory class in victory!

That's all... So, I'm so sad at what happened on the contest, but I know that me and my classmates did our best in our performance. I hope Erik was very proud on us. :)

About the next chapter, It will be a short chapter explaining the 'Golden Hourglass' and the 'Black Lady'. Stay with me, please!


	6. The Golden Hourglass

A/N: Hey! I am few weeks late, and I told you already that this chapter will be a short one. I have no rants or announcements (as if I have) for today, except that I'm officially on VACATION! :)

So, on with the show!

...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTO/LND. ONLY THE OC's AND OTHER STUFFS YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH.**

...

 **Turn Back Time**

Chapter 5: The Golden Hourglass

Some people said that the souls who's still troubled will never be able to enter the Heaven's Gate, if they have a good heart. They might still have a mission to fulfill. Then, after those souls finished that mission, they're now able to enter the Heaven's Gate. But, those souls can choose either if they will fulfill their fate, accept the bliss in Heaven, or sell their soul to the other beings who can give them what they want. Those beings are all evil, except for one, The Timekeeper.

The Timekeeper is the one who can see the past, present, and future. The Timekeeper can offer those souls what they want, if Time was involved in it. No one saw the Timekeeper's facade. No one knew what was the Timekeeper's gender, but deciding on its voice, it's a very silky male voice. No one knew him, except that he's very kind, yet demanding. He's true to his words. The Timekeeper keeps one powerful item that he used on such dealings.

It is called; 'The Golden Hourglass'.

...

A lonely soul, with a faded black tattered cape with a hood, wandered around the place, near the Timekeeper's palace. The place was full of colorful clouds, almost like she was in the outer space. It is breathtaking. She followed the pathway that is leading to the entrance of the Timekeeper's palace.

The soul was once a beautiful woman. She had a very soft skin, and its color is like alabaster. She had round eyes, with the color of chocolate, like her curly hair. Her smile was very radiant, but it was gone after that fateful night happened to her. The joy in her eyes was gone, too. It is filled with void, loneliness. She still smile, but that's just it, a smile without emotion. Her name was Christine. Vicomtesse Christine de Chagny nee Daaé.

Christine stared at the very large door of the palace. It's very large and it is designed like a pocket watch, round, and it has numbers too. She tried to knock on it.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She waited... and waited... and...

A door was opened, it is a small one. She was expecting that the whole door was going to open. She just ignore it and started to walk.

She entered the palace and she was marveled at the interior of the castle. It is very cold inside, but was full with gears. And they're all moving. They are torches at each column. Steams are occasionally blown randomly from the wall of gears. She then realize that she didn't know how to reach the Timekeeper. She just started to walk and trust her instincts.

She take a turn, left. Then, a stairway appeared at the end of the hallway. She take that path and climb that stairs.

Then, she saw another door. It is wooden. She noticed that the walls on this floor was made of stones, unlike from the previous floor. She got a feeling that the Timekeeper was right behind that door. She walked hesitantly to that door and knock three times. The door opened mysteriously again. She hesitated for a moment, until she decided to enter that room.

She was blinded by the blue light emitting from the west side of the room. She squinted her eyes and saw the magnificent Timekeeper.

...

After she watched from the Timekeeper's incredibly huge pocket watch the events of the 'Christine' from the 21st century, fainting after she touched the ring her angel that was once offered to her, indicating that the Timekeeper has successfully transferred her soul back to the 19th century.

"So, the girl was traveled back in your time." the Timekeeper said.

"Finally." she irritably said, due to a not so long argument between the Timekeeper about her true intentions.

"And, what, exactly, is the reason about why did you want it to happen?"

"I want her to discover my fate, and see if she can change it. Because I do regret my choices. I need to change the history." Christine answered in sorrow, still mourning that her angel died alone, with a broken heart, because of her.

"But making that will change everything, too. Some might be good, like your personal objective. Some might be bad. And you know very well that if she didn't make it up on time, her soul will be stuck on that era, making her body die slowly." the Timekeeper explained.

"I know."

"Aren't you feeling guilty about it?"

She hesitated to answer again. She's lying to herself if she didn't feel guilty about it. Because that girl was still related to her. She didn't knew that her father had brothers, and they produced such lovely children. Yes, she feel guilty for that girl, but the guilt from choosing a wrong decision, making her Angel suffer, was greater.

"I do feel guilty. But I need to do it. For my Angel." she answered.

"It seems like you're immovable. Fine, then. One year on your era is equivalent to one month on hers. Once the sun set on the first day of December on her era, her fate will be sealed. If she succeeded, she'll be back from her body, finally changing history. If she doesn't, her body will die, and her soul will face the same fate you had, and you will be burned in Hell. Do you still want to continue it or let the girl go?" the Timekeeper asked for the last time.

There was a silence in the room. Until...

"Yes. I agree with the conditions." she firmly said, with strong perseverance in her eyes and voice.

"It is agreed, then."

And the disembodied voice turned the Golden Hourglass, marking that time was running.

...

A/N: Okay it is done! I change a bit on a dialogue from the 'Chapter 3: Turn Back Time' (the very last part of the chapter) because I realized it is very wrong. HAHA. Don't worry, I'll fix the dialogue (again). I hope that this is enough? On the next chapters, I might explain who is the lady in black from the previous chapter, where she chanted in French. I'm going to put the translation later, for I forgot it when I was writing that chapter, sorry. But expect that lady is a very bad person, or the villain in this story. :)

Have a nice day to all! :)


End file.
